To you, my kitty
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Era increíble, casi imposible, pero tan dulce, cuando ese burlón gato era capaz de hacer que mi corazón detuviese su TIC TAC. ¿Es correcto si un conejo al servicio de la reina de corazones se enamora del gato del parque de atracciones? ¿Qué diría Alice? Pero sobretodo, Boris... ¿me corresponderá alguna vez? (Peter aka White Rabbit/Boris aka Cheshire Cat) Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí llego con mi mayor shipp de este videojuego/anime. Peter x Boris o, de la forma que más me gusta, White Rabbit x Cheshire Cat *-***

* * *

 **— TO YOU, MY KITTY —**

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi.

Su Majestad, la actual Reina de Corazones no era más que una niña recién coronada y Blood Dupre, su aun más joven hermano, apenas y estrenaba su primer sombrero como Sombrerero Loco.

Yo recientemente me quedé solo, pues mi primo, la Liebre de Marzo, única familia con la que había contado, se unió a la mafia de Blood. Lo siguiente que supe de él es que se había convertido en la mano derecha del nuevo Sombrerero y había tomado forma humanoide. Elliot March se llama desde entonces. Y desde entonces lo detesto con toda mi alma.

Solo y siendo un simple conejito poco importante y, sobretodo, con ganas de devorverle la traición a _Elliot_ acudí a la aniñada Majestad, enemiga de la mafia de su hermano, para que me acogiera.

Me habría conformado como simple mascota real, pero podríamos decir que la suerte me sonrió esa vez.

Así me convertí en el Conejo Blanco, mensajero y mano derecha de su Majestad. Con ese importante puesto llegó mi rostro, el cual me diferenciaba del populacho sin cara. Por supuesto, también me convertí en humano. Su Majestad la Reina de Corazones me dio el nombre de Peter White, y aun lo llevo con orgullo.

Pensaba que no pude tener mejor suerte al conseguir una jefa tan benevolente como su Majestad. Pero entonces descubrí _su lado sádico._

Nunca me imaginé todos los problemas mentales que tenía esa niña, así como la gran depresión en la que estaba hundida, hasta que fue tarde. Un día ordenó que le cortasen la cabeza a todos los gatos de este mundo fantástico en el que vivimos. Su razón: le parecían más lindos que ella.

El cruel mandato fue cumplido... _casi._

Un pequeño gatito recién nacido se salvo, al saltar de uno de los cestos llenos de gatos que guardaban en las celdas. Nadie se dio cuenta, excepto yo.

El día en que ocurrió la tragedia no podía aguantar los maullidos lastimeros y el ruido del hacha al cortar. Era simplemente traumatizante para el niño conejo que fui. Así que me escondí en las celdas de piedra vacia. Menuda sorpresa me llevé al notar el pequeño par de ojos violeta rasgados que me observaban asustado desde el otro lado de la celda.

Cheshire era tan pequeño e indefenso en ese tiempo, que recordarlo solo me causa ternura. Su cuerpecito peludo tenía la misma longitud que mi mano de niño humano, estaba helado del frío y no dejaba de maullar, suponía que por hambre. Pero yo no podía darle comida, hasta temía que su Majestad quisiera cortarme la cabeza a mi también por ocultar a todo el mundo el hecho de que había un gato vivo.

Simplemente me lo quede abrazando, esperando poder darle algo de calor, mientras que la masacre seguía teniendo lugar fuera.

Nunca olvidare como, en mis brazos, el pequeño gatito se transformo en un bebé humano con cola y orejitas de gato, que no dejaba de berrear.

Se había convertido en el último de su especie, y eso realmente le hacía importante.

Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de que hacer con él. Así que, como todo nino sensato, salí corriendo hacía el bosque con el gatuno bebé en brazos, tratando en la medida de lo posible hacer que se callara.

Nunca supe con certeza cuanto estuve corriendo. Pero bendita mi suerte cuando acabé en la entrada del parque de atracciones. Mary, el dueño, me socorrió. Estuve un tiempo con él, le conté lo que su Majestad hizo y porque traía ese bebé gato en mis brazos.

Él me dijo que no debía preocuparme. Por suerte, él era un hombre sin familia que deseaba una, así que adoptó a Cheshire.

Realmente me quedé muy aliviado y regresé al Castillo con una felicidad indescriptible, propia de un niño. Estaba feliz por Cheshire. Tendría un padre, después de todo.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mi, a la tierna edad de 10 años, que ese bebé crecería como un adolescente rebelde que pondría mi mundo organizado de cabeza, de la forma menos esperada? ¿Quién me iba a decir, con 10 años, que acababa de salvar al amor de mi vida?

* * *

 **Espero que os gustase :3**

 **¡Nos vemos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**— TO YOU, MY KITTY —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

Cuando crías a un niño en un Parque de Atracciones, lo acostumbras a vivir de la diversión y las emociones fuertes. Boris amaba que su vida fuera como una ruleta rusa sin calibrar, porque Mary, sin darse cuenta, le había creado ese canon en su cabeza. Amaba mirar cara a cara a la Muerte y reírse con esa sonrisa felina tan característica suya. Eso era algo que ni tan siquiera Alice pudo cambiar de su mejor amigo gato, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos. Suponía que la chica estuviera prometida con el padrino de la mafia de Wonderland, Blood Dupré, no ayudaba mucho a la causa.

Desde que el pequeño gato humanoide aprendió a decir "papá", no hubo quien capaz de callarle. Le gustaba mucho abrir la boca, le gustaba mucho, también, meter la pata con ella. Pero sobretodo, y un dato que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro niño, le gustaba saber con exactitud de que iba eso sobre lo que hablaba.

— Papá, ¿por qué la gente que trabaja para ti no tiene cara? —le había preguntado una vez el felino a su padre adoptivo.

Mery se recolocó las gafas y tragó grueso, si bien cuando adoptó al felino supo que tendría que criarle preparado para el mundo cruel en el que vivían, darle una mentalidad cruel, no era eso lo que él quería para el pequeño Boris. De todas formas, no iba maquillarle la verdad, no iba a contarle cuentos de hadas cuando a su alrededor existía una guerra en la que él tendría que participar. Mery sólo esperaba que a medida que creciese, su hijo escogiese el bando correcto y suplicaba que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para lograr el cambio que él mismo no pudo en su juventud.

— Es porque ellos no tienen personalidad, Boris —le había contestado al pequeño gato, de la forma más sonriente posible, aun cuando estuviera abriéndole los ojos a una realidad cruel.

El niño gato se rascó una orejita violeta, mientras trataba de encontrarle el sentido a las palabras se su padre, sin lograrlo.

— ¿Qué es personalidad?

El humano tamborileó con los dedos en sus piernas, antes de tomar a Boris en su regazo y hablarle lo más conciliador posible.

— La personalidad, Boris, es lo que nos hace ser personas.

El niño miró sorprendido a su padre.

— ¿Ellos no son personas? Pero... ¡ellos realmente lo parecen!

Mery parpadeó un par de veces para no echarse a llorar y seguir sonriendole a su hijo.

— Son personas, Boris, creeme que lo son —quería por sobretodo que eso quedara grabado a fuego en la mente del gato—, pero les han quitado el permiso de serlo y ahora viven sólo para nosotros.

El gato humanoide arrugó la nariz, tratando de comprender.

— Entonces... ¿son cómo mis soldados de juguete? Ellos parecen personas, pero no lo son.

— Sí, Boris, son como tus soldados de juguete.

Exacto, juguetes, mandados sin ningún valor para la gente importante.

— ¡Pero papá, ellos no son juguetes...! ¿o sí? —cuestionó el pequeño.

El hombre acarició al felino por entre las orejas, con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

— No lo son, pequeño, pero están obligados a vivir como si lo fueran.

Al fin pareció que el pequeño comprendió, cuando arrugó su ceño e infló sus mejillas en indignación.

— ¡Eso es horrible, no me gusta! —declaró el pequeño felino— ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

El hombre dejó de acariciar a su hijo felino para decirle, tal vez demasiado pronto, la verdad que más pesaría al gato de Cheshire.

—Porque el mundo es malo, hijo, muy malo.

Ni tan siquiera él estaba libre de culpa.

Fue a partir de ahí que Boris se acostumbró a hacer el tonto, pues a su pequeña mente de niño de tres años no se le ocurría otra cosa para animar, aunque fuera un poco, a los trabajadores del parque. Aunque ninguno de ellos tenía boca que abrir para reír abiertamente a las tonterías del felino, Boris podía escucharlas. Y para el niño era suficiente.

— Papá, ¿por qué tú tienes orejas a un lado de la cara y yo tengo orejas peludas encima de la cabeza? —le cuestionó también en otra ocasión, realmente intrigado— ¡No se parecen en nada! ¡Inclusó tengo cola! ¿Por qué solo yo tengo cola peluda?

Mery le sonrió y le acarició su cabello violeta.

— Porque yo soy humano, Boris, y tú eres un gato.

— ¿Qué es ser un gato, papá?

Mery se acomodó las gafas y giró su vista a otra parte.

— En realidad, no lo sé, hijo —le había confesado, no demasiado cómodo en verdad—, eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir tú sólo, con el paso del tiempo.

Y así fue como Boris cogió la costumbre de probarse a si mismo con cada oportunidad que tenía, para descubrir lo que significaba ser un gato.

Hubo una vez en la que en esas, Boris se cansó muchísimo y, agotado, decidió echarse una siesta al sol, acurrucado hecho bolita encima de un muro. Algo que, al parecer, era cosa de ser un gato, porque nunca se lo había visto hacer a otra persona. Sin embargo, aun en tranquilidad, no pudo descansar demasiado, pues hubo algo que le alarmó.

— ¡Papá, papá! —exclamó muy asustado, al borde de las lágrimas, el pelaje de su cola estaba totalmente erizado— ¡Hay algo dentro mio que no para de hacer ruido! ¡Me da miedo!

El hombre, sospechando que era ese "algo", se puso a la altura de su hijo y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares de su mano.

— ¿Y cómo era ese ruido?

Boris abrió grandes sus ojos.

— ¿Es qué no lo escuchas? —cuestionó— ¡Hace Tic Tac, Tic Tac, Tic Tac y suena muy alto! ¡HAZ QUE PARE!

El hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

— Tranquilo Boris, eso es bueno —el niño le miró fijamente—. Ese es tu reloj, indicándote que éstas vivo.

El felino infló sus cachetes en molestía.

— ¡Pues mi reloj es un pesado!

— Tal vez, pero muchas veces reconforta escucharlo.

Puede. Pero a Boris sólo le sacaba de quicio. Lo suficiente para que fuera peligroso, pues en su mente, por culpa de que estar vivo significaba tener que soportar ese Tic Tac dentro suyo todo el rato, el gato dejó de apreciar su vida. Y no había prueba de superación en la que no peligrara la misma. Así descubrió que le gustaba la adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Pero de todas ellas, sin duda alguna, la pregunta crucial, la que Mery temía de entre todas, la hizo cuando sólo tenía siete años.

— Papá, ¿puedo salir fuera del parque?

La cabeza del humano se giró como un resorte hacía su pequeño hijo, le clavó la mirada como nunca lo había hecho antes y le dio la peor respuesta posible.

— ¡Ni en broma! —exclamó.

El gato parpadeó, más sorprendido que asustado por la reacción de su padre.

— ¿Pero por qué no, papá? —cada rincón del Parque él ya lo tenía más que sabido, y del mundo exterior solo había visto un espeso bosque, desde los muros de su habitación. Un bosque que el deseaba recorrer y ¿por qué no? saltar de árbol en árbol— ¡Si yo quiero!

El humano se mordió la lengua. Podía enfrentar muchas cosas, ser sincero con Boris con muchas otras, pero definitivamente no iba a decirle a su hijo de sólo siete años que afuera de los seguros muros del parque, se estaba librando una guerra tan sangrienta, como estúpida y sin sentido. Era algo que le superaba. No quería que Boris conociera los horrores de la guerra, no todavía.

— Porque yo digo que no y punto final.

Repito, muy mala respuesta.

Esa fue la primera vez que al felino se le antojó desobedecer. Así que lo hizo. Saltó los muros cuando nadie le veía y así conoció una parte de Wonderland desde el exterior.

Y también a cierto personaje que respondía al nombre de Conejo Blanco.


End file.
